


逃婚番外

by yeyin0312



Category: K赫, 凯千
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeyin0312/pseuds/yeyin0312





	逃婚番外

Alpha床上卖力不卖力，从Omega的叫喊声里就可以听的出来。

千智赫已经没有力气了，他的身体软的像一摊水，只能依靠karry抱着他纤细腰肢的那一点点力量支撑。

他不是个娇弱的Omega，但依旧承受不起震怒之下的男人。只能任由那人在自己身上驰骋，攻城略土。

怎么可以这么厉害，他的Alpha也太厉害了，从昨天得知尹柯逃婚的理由是因为自己随口的几句闲话造成的这件事后，karry就开始生气。

一参加完婚礼，就把他拖进了房间，一句话也不说，只是抱着自己折腾……

翻来覆去，不知道用了多少姿势，搅得他嫩生生的小穴如泄洪般水流不止。

“舒服吗……”karry已经没有那么生气了，从昨晚到现在，他一直折腾着千智赫，要这个小坏蛋明白，口不择言是要付出代价的，可做了那么多次后，他早已忘记了初衷，满脑子只有千智赫软软的求饶和娇滴滴的叫床声……

他对千智赫不是传统的一见钟情，虽然他们的初遇是世界上最狗血的英雄救美式剧情。

但那时风光无限的karry眼里，怎么会有一个还没长开的小朋友，他全部的注意力都被自习室里其他几个小男生，尤其是马思远所吸引。

当然，这种少年人的初次恋爱体验，很快便消磨在升学考试里。

等整个自习室里的小伙伴再次重逢，已经是大学的事情了。

依旧是最好兄弟的马思远组织起了一次好友聚会，不仅邀请了当初自习室里的人，还邀请了他的很多其他好友。

那天，马思远在众目睽睽之下拖来一个俊眉修眼，挺拔温润的Omega。一时间吸引了所有人惊艳的目光，当然，也包括karry的。

他从没见过这样吸引人的小O，白白净净的小脸蛋，浅浅的琥珀瞳，水汪汪的看着人，薄薄的红唇唇心还有一颗小小的唇珠……

他似乎已经感受到周围Alpha们躁动的信息素，不过是碍着自己这个学生会主席也在场，才努力克制。

马思远是个没心没肺的Beta，自然不明白包厢里的暗潮涌动，他只是兴奋的把那个漂亮的让人忍不住犯罪的小O推向karry:“嘿，karry，你还记得他吗？”

小O一个没站稳，浅浅的呼出声，整个人扑进了karry怀里。

karry下意识的伸出手扶了一下那个小朋友，无意间却又搂住了那盈盈一握的纤腰，鼻间也嗅到一股浅浅的柠檬草信息素气息。

真是个极品的，干净的Omega。

大大咧咧的马思远赶忙扶起已经红透了小脸的小O，依旧毫无察觉的兴奋介绍着:“karry，这是智赫啊！就是咱们自习室里，年纪最小的那个孩子……”

千智赫？

karry心里一惊，他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，眼前这个美好的让人忍不住占为己有的Omega，居然会是当年那个黑黑的小弟弟？

千智赫尴尬的拉了拉马思远的袖子，用酥糯至骨的声音喊了一声:“思远哥，别闹了……”

等聚会结束，karry发现自己什么也没记住，他满脑子只剩下千智赫梨涡浅浅的笑着和自己打招呼时的样子……

很快他便利用了自己学生部长的身份和资源，迅速打探并渗透进新生千智赫的生活里，用了一年的时间，总算把这个漂亮的和蝴蝶一样招人的小O追到了手。

毕业后，他舍不得千智赫，便借助家族势力，带资留校，成了学校最年轻的校董。

与乖乖仔谈了几年清水恋爱，终于在小东西毕业那天，和他完成了彻底标记。

兴许是因为Alpha都是天生的性爱大师，加上四年的食素生活把karry逼成了饿狼，初夜里，他不顾一直被他当宝贝的千智赫的哭求，活活把他做晕在了教职员工的宿舍大床上三次。

第二天早上，浑身像被坦克碾压过一般的小O哭着把枕头扔到了karry脸上，骂他禽兽。

换来的又是一顿深不见底的艹弄。

他的小O很娇气，做爱时会一边喊着不要，一边又紧紧咬着他不放。会哭哭啼啼骂他禽兽，也会哼哼唧唧叫他再快点再深点。会抗拒他的持久，也会撅着小屁股一直沉浸在自己给予的高潮中 。

“啊啊……”突然，小东西又嘶哑的叫了起来，“karry学长……啊啊……千千……千千要到了……学长……”

karry一听便明白了，他的小O又要高潮了，他勾起嘴角，坏笑了一声，噗嗤一声，将硕长狠狠的送了进去，疯狂的抽动顶弄在小美O的宫口，果不其然，换来千智赫失声的尖叫……

“啊啊……学长……学长好……好厉害……啊啊啊啊啊啊……学长用力……”

“喜不喜欢学长这么插你？嗯？”karry一边眯着眼享用小穴的紧致，一边逗弄着自己的小O，“千千的小嘴真会吸，吸得学长好舒服……”

“喜欢……”千智赫舒服的头皮发麻，哪里还有往日半分矜持，他的小物件早已硬不起来了，只能依靠后面karry的赐予，“karry学长……学长好大，好厉害……”

陷入情欲的小O知道自己说什么才能取悦自己的A,他现在只想让自己的Alpha好好疼爱自己:“karry哥哥插得千千好舒服……啊啊，好用力，……karry哥哥再快点…插…千千……千千好舒服……”

karry听到他的淫言浪语，哪里还忍得住，浑身绷紧，不遗余力的努力干起千智赫来。

每一下都如千智赫所愿的，狠狠插进千智赫的生殖腔甬道里，不停的用硕大的龟头去撞击对方的宫口，企图给自己的小爱人带来更多的快感。

“千千要……千千还要……karry哥哥用力……啊啊……插千千……好舒服，好舒服……啊啊……千千要……”

karry爽的头皮发麻，又想看到自己小宝贝儿genf更多迷人的表情，于是一个翻身，就和小东西换了个位置，让他坐在自己身上:“想要就自己动……”

千智赫委屈巴巴的看着karry，一双漂亮的眼睛似乎快滴出水来似得，撒娇似得撅起嘴:“学长～”

karry浑身一酥，差一点缴械投降，可他到底硬下了心肠:“不行，自己动……乖……”

千智赫现在浑身不舒服，他已经快要高潮了，可karry偏偏在这个时候停下，似乎是铁了心要让他自己来，真是坏透了。

可是小穴真的好想要，想要karry填满……

迫不得已，千智赫只能委委屈屈的自己挪动起小屁股……

“啊……好大……”他的Alpha真厉害，又大又硬，千智赫仰着脖子感受着下身交合处致命的快感，“好舒服啊……”

可惜小O被宠坏了，他每次都是被欺负的那个，突然让他主动，那简直是折磨人。

千智赫按照自己喜欢的的速度，一点点的磨着，他是舒服了，可Alpha却觉得自己快爆炸了。

“太慢了……”一把掐住小O盈盈一握的腰肢，karry忽的发力，像个电动马达一样卖弄起自己的公狗腰来……

“啊啊啊……不行……好深……啊……”Omega浑身一软，险些晕了过去，太快了，那根粗壮次次都磨着他的宫口，顶的他整个人都陷入情欲，“karry学长……不行……不行的……”

嘴上说着不行，可身体却诚实的配合karry的动作，死死的咬着自己Alpha的东西……

小千智赫作为一个Omega，体力自然是远不及他的Alpha的，但是享用性爱和取悦自己Alpha的基因始终保持在骨血里，意识清醒时，还会记起自己是谁。可意识模糊时，满脑子便只剩下Alpha侵略性的吻，硕大的肉棒和他带给自己的无限欢愉了。

幸好邬童包下的这艘豪华游轮的目的地是七天后才能到达的彩虹天堂，这才让他们可以窝在客房里毫无节制的交合着……

又不知过了多久，气势汹汹体力极佳的Alpha终于射了精，大股大股的精液扫的千智赫头晕脑胀。

karry终于累了，他的小O真是个磨人的妖精，居然把他榨干后，便自己呼呼睡了过去，险些精尽人亡的karry只得长臂一揽，把千智赫拥回怀里，一起在这早已淫秽不堪的大床上沉沉睡去……


End file.
